


The Rain On Your Window

by youngtiredandhorny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: “Proper aftercare is essential for a sub after—”“Alright, hold the fuck up.” Gavin’s hand pressed on Connor’s chest, a steady weight. “Who said I was a sub?” His eyes narrowed dubiously, but Connor just looked at him.“Just looking at you paints a very specific picture,” Connor told him, matter-of-fact. “Coupled with the fact that I find it very hard to believe that my brother would possibly letyoufuckhim, I have to draw a conclusion.”





	The Rain On Your Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



> the first thing i've written for this fandom, and it's fucking  _sIN_
> 
> Obvious incest warning, lads ;))
> 
> for Max, who totally is the one to blame for making this happen. fuck you, bitch <33

    Connor’s parents house was on the coast, overlooking the ocean. Cozy, he guessed, but it seemed much, much smaller than the day that Connor had dragged him home with a hand around his wrist, nose dripping blood down his chin and to the collar to his tee. The wind tousled his hair all the way from the bus station to the single-level house with a porch wrapped around it.

    Now, it looks much different than it did all those years ago; (They were big on annual redecoration, something Gavin never fucking understood.) the walls that used to be wood-paneled were now plastered and painted. The furniture had been swapped out at least twice and the kitchen fully gutted and renewed about a year earlier.

    A noticeable difference was the lack of noise. Walking into the dark house, Gavin was struck by just how  _ quiet _ the house was when there were no records playing, when the lights were off and the windows were sealed shut.

    Gavin dumped his things on the floor as soon as they walked in the front door. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, taking everything in.

    “Please put your things in our room,” Connor prodded him as he elbowed past, struggling to keep his backpack over his shoulder and his other bags under his arms at the same time.

    “Jesus,” Gavin grouched, “having shit underfoot for three goddamn seconds isn’t going to kill you.” He left the bags where he had dumped them, and kicked his dirt-smeared boots off as well.

    “You’re going to fall and hurt yourself,” Connor argued. He came back into the hallway with a sour little downturn of his mouth. “And guess who has to drag your pathetic self to the hospital.” He only waited long enough for Gavin to scowl at him. “Me.”

    Gavin rolled his eyes and scooped up his backpack just so he could haul it up and fling it across the room at Connor’s head.

    Connor, the little asshole, caught the backpack in the air and just gave him a dry look in return. “Cute.”

    Gavin flipped him off before pointedly making himself comfortable on the couch, spreading his legs wide as he settled against the back cushions. Connor looked him over with an expression that gave Gavin the impression that he was halfway between jumping Gavin’s bones and grinding his soul beneath the sole of his shoe.  _ Pff _ . Kinky.

    Slouching into comfortable leather of the sofa, he let out a breath and let his eyes slip shut. He heard Connor scoff and move out of the room, taking Gavin’s backpack with him. He resolutely didn’t open his eyes again - which may or may not have worked against him, because a dose of ignoring Connor turned into accidentally slipping into a nap.

    When he woke up, his neck ached from being bent in an awkward little position and he was slumped so far down the couch that half of his ass was hanging off the couch, held up only by his socked feet propped up on the coffee table. The light that had pooled through the windows was replaced with a gentle breeze and moonlight. The light in the living room was still off, but the television flickered with a movie showing wide-angled shots of gorgeous mountain ranges. The narration was languid, and the volume from the television was low. Aww… how considerate.

    Gavin dropped his feet off the coffee table and shifted to sit up better, popping his neck as he went. Connor shifted beside him glancing at Gavin with only minor interest before returning his attention to the television. Gavin twisted, popping his neck again as he went. He breathed out a curse on a heaving sigh.

    “What’d you have for dinner?” he asked.

    Connor hummed quietly, so low that Gavin barely heard him. “Connor made soup and sandwiches,” he answered idly. Gavin stopped mid-stretch so that he was twisted away, facing the way to the kitchen.  _ Fuck _ .

    From first glance, Nines looked a lot Connor, and it wasn’t the first time that Gavin had mistaken them on looks alone - mostly because it was impossible to confuse their voices. Nines’ voice was deeper, more commanding. As Connor embodied a firm, but suggesting voice, Nines was very much a  _ my way or the highway _ type. He didn’t have time for the bullshit Connor dealt with, even on his good days.

    Slowly, Gavin unfurled himself and straightened up, holding his shoulders straight. “Cool,” he said. “Uh…” He hesitated, looking over Nines properly for a second. He was tucked into the corner of the couch, the remote balanced on his thigh and an arm hooked over the back of the couch. He glanced at Gavin and caught his eyes, lifting a critical eyebrow.

    “In the kitchen,” he advised.

    “Yeah.” He nodded dumbly, cursing himself out internally. “I’ll go… do that shit. Good to see you, Nines.”

    Nines’ smile was much more of a smirk than anything else. Gavin didn’t wait for his response, but rather awkwardly hunched back around the couch and made his way to the kitchen instead. Connor was sitting at the bar with his iPad in front of him, finger swiping at the screen. He looked up to Gavin and his eyebrows raised in greeting.

    “When did you brother get in?” he asked gruffly. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He twisted it off using the hem of his shirt and took a long drink, watching Connor.

    He watched Connor watch him take a long pull from his bottle. Eventually, Connor swallowed and set his iPad down to the marble counter. Gavin couldn’t see what kind of article he was reading.

    “Not long after we did,” he answered. “I moved your things into our room, by the way.” Gavin was sure the peeved  _ your welcome _ hung in the air between them, sticky as Gavin merely shrugged one shoulder and rolled the beer bottle between his palms.

    “Didn’t touch any of my shit, did you?” Gavin questioned.

    Connor leveled him with a flat look. He didn’t scoff but his voice portrayed much the same qualities. “You don’t have anything worth  _ touching _ .” He sounded so sure of himself, holding Gavin’s eyes like a challenge.

    Gavin jeered at him, “Speak for your goddamn self.” He eyed Connor over with absolutely no subtlety.

    Connor did scoff that time.

    “There are leftovers in the fridge. You can warm them up on the stove.”

   “ _ Egh. _ ” Gavin just waved his hand dismissively and grabbed a sleeve of Ritz crackers from the pantry before retreating into their bedroom.

_ Their bedroom _ was a term to be applied loosely. The bungalow had three bedrooms: one for Connor and Nines’ parents, one for Connor, and one for Nines - obviously.

    There was on this entire fucking earth that Gavin was going to sleep in Connor’s parents’ bedroom, for very, very obvious reasons.

    Connor’s room was the obvious choice, despite literally only having one bed, and it only being a full size. Because what was the alternative? Sleeping in Nines’ room?

    Gavin did that once. It was in their senior year of highschool while Nines was off somewhere Gavin can’t quite remember. All he could recall was how he had poked through the shelves and drawers of Nines’ bedroom in the quiet hours of the morning, trying to find some of sign, some kind of tell of what kinds of things that Nines liked - what sorts of boys he went for, what colognes were his favorite.

    Gavin ended up jerking off in Nines’ bed to the scent of his pillow. He hadn’t stepped foot in the bedroom since.

     So Gavin slept in Connor’s room, seven times out of ten spooned around Connor or vice versa, with the covers all twisted around their legs.

    It was a good trade, as Gavin really wasn’t in any danger or jumping Connor’s bones any time soon. There was a certain sense of self-control that came from passively pining after your best friend for as many years as Gavin denied he had.

    Gavin ate the Ritz crackers on the quilt covering the sheets so they would be easier to dust onto the floor. He was sleeping in this bed too, dammit, and he wasn’t exactly fond of sleeping in sheets filled with crumbs.

    Connor popped in later, shower taken and only wrapped in a towel. He changed into his pajamas as Gavin tossed the cracker packaging into the trashcan by the bed before moving  to slide under the covers, but Connor made a soft sound that caught his attention.

    “You need to shower,” he said.

    Gavin frowned at him. “I’ll do it in the morning.”

    “You don’t know how much dirt you’ve collected throughout the day, not to mention how much you’ve sweated, and-,”

    “Alright! Christ, asshole.” Gavin whipped the blankets back into place. “If you take my side of the bed, I’ll fucking slaughter you.”

    He left, not giving Connor the chance to reply, knowing full well that there was a one in two chance that Connor would curl up on his side anyway. He was a petty little fuck like that.

    This, Gavin realized, was going to be a long-ass couple of weeks.

    He wasn’t wrong. Not a bit.

    Over the years, Gavin had become something of a master at dealing with Connor in close quarters.

    They’d been inseparable since freshman year of highschool - a self defense against bigotry and harassment against them. After that, it just didn’t occur to them to be anything other than friends. Now they lived together in a tiny two bedroom in downtown Detroit. Close proximity was unavoidable. And true, while the intensity of Gavin’s desire for Connor rose and diminished in cycles, it was never truly gone. There’d always be a very large part of Gavin that wanted Connor.

    Not that he would admit that in  _ any _ context  _ ever _ .

    But a fact was a fact. Whether he said aloud or not was irrelevant.

    It was  _ Nines _ that Gavin wasn’t accustomed to. Gavin wasn’t used to stumbling into the kitchen only to find him shirtless, standing in front of the stove. He didn’t know the wonders of post-work out Nines traipsing back into the house with his usually-put together look frazzled and coming apart from the sweat-dripping seams.

    Really, what was Gavin to do? He was dying here.

    He couldn’t help himself.

    It was almost like a gut response: a suggestive comment here, a sordid glance there.

    Four days in, and Gavin was flirting with Nines at every corner, no stops taken, with little care about easing back with Connor in the room. Nines’ reaction was bland. He would roll his eyes, or lay down a stinging remark in reply. Gavin only slightly hated the fact that Nines’ sharp attitude and whip-like tongue made Gavin all the more hot for him.

    Ten days in, and it all came to a head in the kitchen.

    Gavin was looking through one of the cabinets next to the fridge, wondering what the point was of having more than one type of coffee, let alone  _ five _ . He was beginning to think that a pot of coffee wasn’t even worth sorting through all of that.

    It was overcast and cool outside, with forecasts telling of rain due the following day. Gavin hated that sort of weather. It made him groggy, zapping every bit of energy he had, replacing it with a tiredness slogging in the front of his skull, pressing in on his every sense.

    Connor was in town, today. He said something about a farmer’s market and fresh air. Yeah, he wondered how  _ that _ turned out. Connor had asked if Gavin would be interested in going, but Gavin just waved him off and went swimming instead.

    And now, dry and tired and the slightest bit cold in his sweatshirt, Gavin contemplated coffee.

    Nines’ entrance was ultimately expected. Gavin hadn’t seen him around the house since that morning, and it was only a matter of time before he made himself known.

    “I thought you were with Connor,” he noted dryly. They stared at each other as Nines settled himself against the lip of the island counter. His eyes were on the screen of his cell phone, thumb swiping absentmindedly.

    Gavin let the cabinets shut with a loud sound.

    “You say that like we’re attached at the hip,” he said, a tad defensive.

    Nines lifted an eyebrow at him for just a moment before turning his attention back to his phone. “You certainly act like it.”

    “We aren’t,” he affirmed. He took a slight pause. He let a smirk pull at his mouth, a thumb hooked into the pocket of his jeans. “You and I could be, though.”

    He didn’t reply for a moment. Gavin’s smile dipped into a frown after a moment. “What would Connor think of you throwing yourself at me like this?” Nines questioned, voice slow and curious. He looked at Gavin critically over the edge of his screen.

    “I sure as hell ain’t  _ throwing  _ myself at you,” Gavin told him, cocking his hip against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. “And what, you think Connor would be upset about it? He’s hardly the type to get upset over something like that.”

    “Maybe not, but I’ve seen him get possessive over the people he wants.” Nines gave him a significant look. He silenced his ringer and put his phone face-down on the counter.

    Gavin paused for half a second before he scoffed, a stupid grin spreading over his face, not believing a word of what Nines had said. “Connor doesn’t want me,” he denied breezily.

    “You think that I don’t know?” Nines asked, a smug lilt to his voice, like Gavin was missing out on something all-too precious. He saw the look in Gavin’s eyes and paused. “Oh my God. You really don’t see the way he looks at you?”

    He squirmed uncomfortably, as if he could get the comment to roll off his back with the motion. “He looks at plenty of guys,” Gavin protested. “What difference does it make if he looks?” None, he figured. Connor looked at plenty of guys, that was life. Gavin could make a career out of looking. From all his experience, he could scrape enough hours together to get a doctorate degree.

    Nines was suddenly on him, effortlessly coming into Gavin’s space as if it belonged to him, all marked up and claimed. “Because he hasn’t looked away.” And it seemed Nines thought it was as simple as that. Gavin shifted subtly against the counter, but Nines’ eyes were on his every move. Gavin’s eyes darted to his ear, focusing on the little mole that dotted his earlobe. He found that he wanted to take it into his mouth, to scrape his teeth over it.

    He didn’t think Nines was going to continue the advance, but Nines was always one to do things his way. He went on. “He looks at you like he wants to  _ eat _ you,” his voice was smooth and tempting as a little white sin, threatening to become only bigger and darker, to take over Gavin’s entire being.

    Gavin swore viciously at his own fickle heart. He suddenly wanted it.

   “He looks at you like he wants to suck you dry, worship you while his knees dig into the dirt.”

    Gavin couldn’t help the shudder pinging up and down his spine. His bones were a percussion instrument, and Nines knew every note.

    Nines’ hands smoothed over Gavin’s jaw and pulled him up so he could look him in the eye. Like what he was going to say was important - Earth-shaking, even.

    “He looks at you like you look at me.”

    Gavin’s eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat. He felt his face burn. Suddenly the hands cradling his jaw were too much, Nines’ eyes were too sharp, too blue. He tugged Nines’ hands from his face, but his wrists were captured  and held against the counter above his head. Nines leaned in close so that his breath tickled the skin of Gavin’s jaw.

_     “Tell me I’m wrong,” _ he challenged. Gavin yanked at his wrists, but Nines held firm.

_     Fuck _ . That was  _ anything _ but a deterrent.

    The drag of Nines’ mouth was slow over Gavin’s jaw, his canine scraping skin and tongue teasingly following. Slow and wet and warm. Gavin sucked in a breath all at once, It caught and snagged in his throat, but that didn’t keep his lungs from feeling like they were going to burst.

    “It would take only one word from you and he’d come to you like a bitch.”

    Gavin knew that he should bow up against Nines, to tug harder at his wrists, but that voice in his head was so small. It was small, especially compared to the even bigger, much more pressing concern about how much Gavin fucking  _ liked it _ .

    Nines closed his mouth around Gavin’s earlobe and sucked hard.

    He inhaled sharply. “Fuck, Nines, what the  _ hell- _ ,” he tugged at his wrists again, mostly just to say that he’d tried. The counter pressed into his back in a rather uncomfortable way. He’d rather be on top of the counter with Nines between his legs—or more preferably, in  _ Nines’ bed _ .

    He was less than half hard, but he knew that wouldn’t last long. Not with the way Nines pressed his thigh between Gavin’s legs. Nines ground against Gavin’s hip slowly. He wasn’t even hard yet. The difference between Gavin, huffing and wanting, and the cool, calculating way Nines pressed his buttons; and how he tugged on Gavin’s earlobe, how he pressed his wrists into the wood of the cabinet, seemingly unaffected by Gavin…

    He tried to buck his hips, but Nines crowded in further, pressing his thigh up. It must have been easy, Gavin thought, with all that fucking height Nines had on him. The way he loomed over Gavin made him want to shrink in and give himself over - and all at once lash out and bow up like a cornered animal.

    Nines rested his forehead in the dip of Gavin’s shoulder, watching his face as he pushed his free hand under the hem of Gavin’s shirt. His long fingers hooked in the waist of his jeans, dipping into the waistband of his underwear, pressing his fingertips into the hollow of his hip. Gavin twisted; he couldn’t decide if he was twisting away, or trying to get those fingers to dive lower, to push his clothes away and  _ have him _ .

    Working much too efficiently with just one hand, Nines was able to unclasp Gavin’s belt and open his fly. Gavin flexed his hand and tugged downward, suddenly wanting to twist his fingers into the curls of Nines’ hair and tug.

    He was met with Nines looking up at him sharply. “Don’t move,” he warned. “Stay exactly like this.”

    “I don’t take orders from you,” Gavin sniffed. He tried to look down his nose at Nines, but that was so hard when Nines straightened his back, looking at Gavin with something dark laced with sadistic amusement at the exact moment that he slid his hands further into Gavin’s pants, coming around Gavin’s cock to give him a squeeze.

    “You will,” he said, “if you want to continue this, you will.”

    Gavin paused, his breath catching. The hint of a shiver vibrated at the base of his skull, just waiting for something to tip him over the edge.

    Nines smiled at him, sharp and proud. His ground the heel of his palm into Gavin, praising, “Good boy.”

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ . He shuddered, shoulders jerking with the movement.

    Nines took his mouth, kissing him sloppily and open, slicking his tongue over the roof of Gavin’s mouth.

    “ _ Stay here. _ ” He hissed before pulling away.

    “What-,” Gavin cleared his throat, trying to smooth his voice out where it had cracked embarrassingly, “-where are you going?”

    Nines’ hands left, and Gavin was left to watch Nines leave the room. Gavin slumped against the back of the counter, hands dropping faster than lead.

    His hands curled around the edge of the counter as he tried to stay upright, missing the press against him, the support of Nines’ thigh. He struggled to get ahold of his breathing. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the fog fuzzing the thoughts in his head.

    He looked towards the corner of the hallway Nines had disappeared around, wondering if he was actually coming back or not. Gavin wouldn’t put it past him to just leave him like this. Waiting. Expecting.

    God, Nines was probably laughing all about it in his room, maybe even calling Connor up, because  _ wow, would you believe? _

    Groaning at himself, Gavin dipped his head and looked at how his belt buckle hung, open and desolate. The popped button of his jeans glimmered accusingly in the harsh light of the kitchen and that was all it took for Gavin to refasten his pants, trying to ignore the pressure he put back on himself. He pressed a heel against his clothed cock, rubbing slowly, trying relieve some of the ache, the biting  _ disappointment. _

    Jesus Christ. He needed a glass of water. Or some kind of fucking ice bath.

    He twisted around to find the cabinet with the glasses. He was lowering himself back down, glass in hand, but stopped short when he turned and saw Nines leaning against the entrance to the hallway. Gavin’s hand tightened around the glass, he shifted all his weight back onto the heel of his right foot as he resisted the urge to fall right back against the counter.

    There was a tube held in one hand that Gavin recognized easily lube. (Oh  _ mother fucking sh- _ ) Nines arms were crossed over his chest, his shoulder propped up against the entryway.

    “I.” Gavin ran his thumb over the rim of the glass, trying very hard not to let it slip from his fingers. He didn’t know what to say.

    “I told you to stay,” Nines said. His tone was conversational, but he strode across the room with purpose.

    Gavin inhaled sharply and reached behind himself blindly to set the glass on the counter. It was self-defense, really, because he knew most certainly that if Nines kissed him again, he would drop it. Stepping on and around glass as he tried to get fucked wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time, thank you.

    He didn’t reply to Nines; he was simply too busy tracking his movements, watching his fingers trail along the counter as he placed the lube down, apparently discarded and forgotten. Against his will, Gavin’s eyes travelled from Nines long, expert fingers up his arm and neck, eventually to meet his eyes.

    He swallowed thickly. He wasn’t going to say that he had been let down that Nines had split, for however long. He wasn’t going to admit how much he had wanted. He tried to scrape some semblance of his pride back together. He cleared his throat and held his chin high. It was easier when Nines was five feet away. He didn’t feel so small. “I’m not a dog you can order around,” he spat.

    Nines scoffed. His fingers trailed along the underside of the counter ashe neared Gavin again. “I was under a much different impression,” he said. He sunk his fingers into Gavin’s hair, threading and smoothing it over until his grip became tight, jerking Gavin’s head back until his throat stretched out and his pulse jumped. Gavin’s hand shot out instinctively to curl tight into the side of Nines’ shirt. “Look at what you’ve done.” His tone was deep and admonishing. Gavin felt Nines’ fingers trail over his pants button, but he didn’t dare look away from Nines’ eyes.

    “Take off your pants,” he directed. Gavin hesitated, a biting remark just behind his teeth. He weighed his options carefully, one against the other. The very thought of  _ submitting _ made his stomach roil, but he didn’t want to risk bringing a stop to any of this. Apparently, he was still for far too long, because Nines tightened his grip in Gavin’s hair. “ _ Now _ .”

    Gavin pried his hand from Nines’ shirt and dropped it to his belt buckle. The clatter of metal on metal was the until he was able to finally shove his pants down his thighs.

    Nines’ fingers left Gavin’s hair so abruptly that it took him a second to register the loss of pain. “Take that,” he indicated the lube with a jerk of his head, “and open yourself up with it.”

    Gavin’s breath was quick and sharp. He felt light headed with arousal, and everything felt choppy and stimulated. One second, he was staring at the tube from across the kitchen and the next, his hand was curled around the handle of the refrigerator door, the fingers of his other hand were delving into himself, stretching, catching, fuck, fu _ ck, fuck _ .

    Nines was with him every step of the way, pressed up against his back, his hand idly stroking up his cock.  _ You let go of this door,  _ he had told Gavin, quiet and rough in his ear,  _ then I stop touching you. If the door opens, we never pick this back up again. _

    Gavin’s knuckles were white as he gripped the silver handle. He pressed the handle in, locking his arm in place so the risk of accidentally opening the door was minimal.

    Every so often he would grunt when the hand stretching him would lock up with a bad angle. He’d have to flex his fingers and adjust his angle, all with his arm pressed between his own ass and Nines’ thigh.

    Nines teethed along the nape of his neck, sucking bruises and marking his skin as he pleased. His hand ran from Gavin’s hip, up and around his body, only to scratch his torso viciously with his nails on the way back down. Gavin groaned and let his fingers slip from his ass. He braced his hand against the fridge, the lube making it slip more than anything.

    Nines sighed, sounding disappointed and aloof. His fingers quickly replaced Gavin’s; longer and at a much better angle. Gavin made a choked sound, rocking up, onto his toes, body inching up the refrigerator door. “I don’t understand what Connor sees in you,” Nines commented critically, twisting his fingers deliciously. Gavin whined deliriously, dropping his head to the metal paneling. Pain blossomed like an electric shock through his temple. “You never do what you’re told.”

    Gavin bristled and looked back over his shoulder, meeting Nines’ eyes. His mouth pulled up into a sneer, baring his teeth in a promise he would ( _ could _ ) never fulfill. “Maybe I’ll just run to Connor, then,” he mocked. He congratulated himself on how steady his voice was despite the shock that traveled up his spine, crackling from vertebrae to vertebrae.

    “Would you want to?” Nines asked him. His breath was so hot it made Gavin’s ear feel clammy when he pulled away. Gavin frowned, not expecting that response in the slightest. “You think about it don’t you?” Nines went on. Gavin’s eyes slid shut and he hung his head again, not daring to look him in the eyes. Not willing to let Nines see how much the idea affected him. His hand tightened around the handle. “Is it his mouth, or his ass?”

    Fingers twisted and jabbed in him until Gavin saw stars behind his eyelids. His mouth went slack and his breath hitched in his throat. Nines’ hand tightened around his cock, twisting on the upstroke.

    “ _ Fuck _ ,” Gavin bit out. He slid his hand up the bar until it was in front of his face and he could bite down into the sleeve of the hoodie he had neglected to take off. The pressure on his wrist fucking  _ hurt _ but he only bit down harder.

    “Or is it both?” Nines asked wickedly, draggin the tip of his nose from the back of his shoulder all the way to the hinge of his jaw. “Connor’s such a fucking slut, I bet he’d gladly give you both.” Gavin’s eyes fluttered, resisting the urge to squeeze them shut and just take a moment to  _ imagine _ . “Use one up, you just move right on to the next.”

    Gavin’s groan was long, and he was sure that Nines felt his dick jerk against his palm.  _ “Fuck me,” _ Gavin said, voice dripping with desperation against his will.

    Nines’ fingers pulled out and he squeezed his ass cheek. The smear of lube against his skin made his face burn nearly as much as the slick sounds of Nines’ hand on his cock. “You think you deserve to be fucked?” he asked. It didn’t sound like he expected much of an answer, but Gavin made a small sound nonetheless. Nines bit viciously at the hinge of Gavin’s jaw, sucking a deep bruise there. Gavin didn’t dare move, but his mouth dropped open and his eyes swam.

    He felt like he was on fire, overheating all the way up to his ears and his scalp. When Nines pulled away, the spot was wet with saliva, and the air in the room cooled it and made him shiver. Heat crawled up his arms and he squirmed, huffing a breath. He tried to push up his hoodie, to hook his elbow in the hem, but Nines yanked it back down. He whined petulantly, but Nines ignored him.

    “You’re leaving it on,” he said. No room for argument.

    Gavin dropped his arm, letting it dangle down between them.

    Nines pulled away from him and Gavin’s anxiety spiked for a split second until he heard the rustle of Nines unzipping his pants, taking his cock out before he was pressed right back along Gavin’s back. His hands trailed down Gavin’s thigh as he lined up and started to press in.

    Gavin’s mouth dropped open in a silent groan and he pressed his temple into the warm metal of the fridge. Nines didn’t give him room to breathe. His hand returned to Gavin’s cock, picking up and joining the rhythm of the slow in and out drag of his cock in Gavin.

    The pace was brutal, with Gavin lurching forward with each thrust. Nines’ hand rucked his hoodie up under his armpits so he could suck marks into his shoulder blades. He maneuvered it up so he could suck a hickey just below the nape of his neck.

    “I wonder if Connor would still want you, if he saw you like this. I wonder if you’re ever gonna be able to properly fuck someone ever again, much less my brother.”

    Gavin’s head swam. A prickle of discomfort and shame spread down his neck and he rose to the challenge. “Pull out, and I’ll show you just how I can-.” He didn’t get far, not with the twist of Nine’s hand, and the jerk of his hips that made him see stars. His desperately brave words became a strangled gasp.

    Nines dragged his nails up Gavin’s torso to eventually loop around his arm, his fingers feeling around for Gavin’s mouth. They pressed against his tongue and spit dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, dropping to soak into the collar of his hoodie. He breathed hard through his nose and let his eyes slip shut, sucking on Nines’ fingers, getting lost in the sounds that filled the kitchen.

    It built low in his stomach, gradual, but quick. Soon he was lifting onto his toes, moaning unabashedly. That was all the warning he gave before he spilled into Nines’ hand and over the front of the refrigerator. He winced at the mess, but Nines just stroked him through it and continued fucking him. Nines licked a stripe up his neck and teethed the shell of his ear, making Gavin shiver and moan.

    When Nines finished, it came suddenly, pointed with a sharp bite to the junction between his shoulder and neck. Gavin was almost certain that he got a mouthful of hoodie material to go with it, but he would never be sure.

    He pulled out with a slick sound, taking with him every breath Gavin had. He closed his eyes and waited for his heart to return to a normal rhythm.

    Jesus. He was never going to be able to look Nines in the eyes. Fuck that, he was never going to be able to look  _ Connor _ in the eyes again. Connor may not know about this whole fucking…  _ endeavor _ , but Gavin sure as fuck knew. He was never going to forget it. He had images imprinted into his brain, where once they were fleeting, now they were reinforced with the steel beams of Nines’ voice, bringing them to life and confirming them. He was never going to be able to scrub his brain of those thoughts. He was just going to have to fucking move out of their apartment and never look back,  _ ever _ .

    “Good boy.” Nines’ voice wasn’t ragged by any means, but it held a different note to it than it had before.

   Gavin hummed quietly, taking in a deep breath to appreciate the air against his overheated skin, Nines’ warm hands giving pressure, one on his hip and the other on his stomach. He loved the light feeling he got after an orgasm, but he really felt like he needed to sit down for a week or so, just to  _ bask _ .

    Nines dropped to his knees.

    “Door rule applies,” he told Gavin shortly.

    He barely had time to question him before Nines’ hands spread him open, exposed and dripping.

    Gavin gasped. His left hand was tacky, left from the lube drying in the open air. He tugged on the bottom of his shirt, clutching, holding, anything to stop the trembling.

    Nines’ tongue licked a broad stroked up his ass, hesitating only briefly over his hole. Gavin groaned, able to do little more than huff erratic breaths and try to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. “Oh shi- _ fuck _ , Ni-,” he breathed, voice cracking on every other syllable. Nines worked his thumb back into his hole, spreading him open further as he pressed a kiss to his rim, sucking messily, making the  _ fucking worst sounds, fuck- _

    Gavin’s hand flew back, fingers finding thick curls to tangle in.

    Nines gripped his ass, and Gavin didn’t know how much more he could fucking take. He wasn’t even hard. His knees were shaking, and his arm was straining against the handle of the refrigerator. He shuddered, a pathetic sob coming from his mouth. Gavin was never one to cry during sex, but it was  _ too much _ . Nines was filling his every sense.

    Almost like Nines could read his mind, he finally pulled back. Gavin froze, not daring to rock back down to the soles of his feet yet. Nines pressed a smattering of open-mouthed kisses along his lower back as he stood back up and tucked himself back into his pants. Gavin took a shaky breath and lowered himself back down to the floor.

    “Go shower,” Nines told him. Gavin shrank against the fridge door, slumping his shoulder against it. He let go of the handle, wincing at how cramped and stiff it was. Gavin watched as Nines glanced to the clock above the stove. “Connor should be home soon.”

    Gavin made a little face, suddenly feeling all-too exposed in the cool air of the kitchen, with the clean counters and gleaming pans hanging over-head. The only imperfection was Gavin, his pants on the floor in a pathetic little pile, and his spunk smeared on the door of the fridge. Nines picked his pants up from the floor and handed them over to Gavin, who just looked at them stupidly for a second before nodding and reaching out to take them.

    By the time Connor made it home, Gavin was already tucked under the blankets of their bed, exhausted, but not yet asleep. Connor crept into the room quietly with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his shoes crooked over the fingers of one hand. Gavin watched him from under a lump of blankets  and his pillow. If he shifted he could feel the ache in his ass and smell the phantom scent of Nines’ cologne around him under the soft smell of Gavin’s shampoo.

    “Nines said that you’d gone to bed,” Connor commented. His tone was normal, there was no suspicion in his voice.  _ Huh _ , Gavin thought,  _ he didn’t tell him _ . He figured that Nines would be first on the  _ Let me tell you about everything that happened between me and your best friend _ train as soon as Connor got home.

    Gavin grunted his reply. “Can’t sleep.”

    Connor nodded idly as he changed into his pajamas. (Gavin thought it was kind of a double standard, how Gavin was required to shower each and every night before getting into bed, but Connor just did as he fucking pleased.) he changed out his tee and simply shucked his pants into the hamper by the desk. “Maybe it’s something you ate.”

_ Or something that ate me _ , he thought ruefully.

    “Because your dietary-.”

   And Gavin tuned him out from there. He curled an arm into Connor’s pillow and sighed into the fabric.

    A knee into the mattress started Gavin into looking back up. Connor looked fond, his eyes as soft as his smile. “Am I supposed to sleep without a pillow?” he asked, an amused lilt to his voice.

    Gavin just stared up at him for a minute, drawing red lines of contrast between Connor and his brother. Connor’s soft brown eyes to Nines’ sharp blues, the differences in their hands and their stances - fuck, the handful of inches he had on Connor wasn’t something you could ignore.

    He found it disturbing about how much he wanted. He wanted them  _ both _ .

    “Yes,” Gavin grouched finally. “There’s a good-ass couch fit for a king out there. You oughta check it out.”

    Connor huffed, but gently pried the second pillow from Gavin’s arms. “You are hilarious, really, I’m laughing so hard.” Gavin wouldn’t count a smile as a laugh, but Connor was stupid like that sometimes. Gavin surrendered the pillow, but didn’t move from his spot half-taking over Connor’s side of the bed. Connor tucked his pillow under his arm as he crossed the room to turn off the light.

    Gavin watched him move, traced the lines of his shirt with his eyes and took in how his legs looked in those boxer briefs.

    He flicked off the light and came back to the bed, leaving only the lamp on Connor’s side of the bed to light the room. It only took a little prodding before Gavin scooted his ass to the other side of the bed. He was facing Connor as he slid under the blankets. Connor’s bony knees bumped into Gavin’s as he adjusted himself along Gavin’s body.

    Connor looked at him after he got all settled in. He frowned at the look on Gavin’s face and rolled over to face him. “Are you okay?” he asked. He wrestled his hand out of the blankets to press the back of his hand to Gavin’s forehead, checking for an excessive temperature. “You’re not warm, but you look off.” He made a little face, his mouth tugging down. “Tense, I think.”

    Gavin’s eyes slid shut as Connor’s hand drifted from his forehead to his cheek, farther down to hook his finger under the side of his jaw, keeping Gavin’s eyes on him.

    He took in a shallow breath and held it, letting it seep into himself, trying to block out the doubt and the shame.

    “I fucked your brother.”

_ More like he fucked me, but... _

    Connor lifted an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk pulling at his mouth. “If you don’t want to talk about it, Gavin, that’s fine.” He started to take his hand back, and the warmth was already leaving his skin. Gavin panicked, shooting his hand out to circle Connor’s wrist.

    “No, Connor, I’m.” He scowled at himself. “Seriously. We fucked, me and Nines.”

    Connor’s smile dropped into a frown. His brow pinched in thought. “I… don’t understand why you’re upset,” he admitted. “Did you want to move to his room? I-,”

    “That ain’t it,” Gavin growled, threading a leg through Connor’s. “I thought about you during it.”

    Connor just stared at him. He didn’t pull away, and that was the best thing that Gavin could have hoped for. Connor’s hand returned to his chin, but trailed his fingers farther back, to press at a bit of a bruise peeking out of his tee shirt collar. “You thought of me,” he repeated. “While you fucked my brother.” The lines in his forehead were prominent, now, and Gavin winced, hard.

    “It sounds so shitty when you put it like that,” he hissed with eyes squeezed shut, tilting his head further into the pillow as Connor directed his chin. “I… I want him.” He cracked an eye open to look at Connor. He looked so good with his curls falling into his eyes after a day of running around town. He was frowning down at Gavin, now propped up on his elbow. He looked Connor in the eyes. “He… was good.” The confession was exhaled on a needy breath. “He made it good.”

    Connor was silent for a minute, almost like you could see him process through his thoughts, manually picking through each one. Gavin winced at himself. This was probably so  _ weird _ , telling his best friend how his brother fucked him good,  _ sated him, made him ache _ -.

    “If he made it good, I don’t understand why I occupied your thoughts.”

    Gavin sighed, annoyed because he just wasn’t  _ getting it _ . Sure, maybe Gavin hadn’t spelled it out as best he could, but he was fucking  _ trying _ , dammit!

    “Because… I want that. I want you, too.” He shifted up to his knees, looking down at Connor who, for once, hadn’t been right behind him.

    “He…” Gavin chew the inside of his cheek. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said, “and Nines says…” He cut himself off and made a sure face, trying to project all his confidence into one sentence. “I think you want me.”

    Connor pushed the covers down himself and moved to mirror him, kneeling less than a foot away from him on the mattress. “I don’t want to get in the middle of anything between you and my brother,” he said, voice tight. His eyes were laser focused on what Gavin was sure was one of Nines’ hickeys.

    Gavin laughed like that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He laughed, maybe even a little deliriously. “That’s my fucking line, you asshole.”

    Connor raised his eyebrow. “It sounds like you have little care for it,” he pointed out dryly.

    “Fucking hilarious,” Gavin scoffed. “Are you gonna kiss me, or not?”

    Connor rolled his eyes, but twisted his fingers into the collar of Gavin’s hoodie and tugged him closer so he could press his lips to his mouth. It was soft and warm. Connor’s hands were rough around the skin of his jaw. Gavin made groaned and fisted a hand into Connor’s tee, holding him still, keeping the kiss chaste as Connor mouthed against him, breathing softly out his nose.

    Another contrast between Connor and Nines. Their kisses.

    Maneuvering Gavin to sit back down on the bed, Connor made himself right at home on Gavin’s thigh, still kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and ran his fingers over the collar of his tee shirt.

    “Take this off.”

    Gavin was struck stupid. What else was he to do but shuck his shirt and fling it blindly across the room? Connor looked him over, hesitating over every spot he could see from this side of Gavin. Connor lowered his mouth to Gavin’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the mark in the meat between his shoulder and neck. Gavin shivered with the phantom feel of Nines’ teeth digging into his skin.

    He was surprised when Connor’s mouth closed around his skin, sucking on the bruised skin. Gavin’s breath caught, and his hand flew to knot itself into Connor’s curls. He sucked the bruise deeper until Gavin’s skin pinched and Gavin had to tug him away by his hair.

    Connor went with him, but he didn’t look up to meet Gavin’s eyes. He was too taken by the red welts left behind from Nines’ nails, raking down his torso on a wretched slant. He touched. Lightly, fleeting and careful.

    “How did he take care of these?” Connor asked softly.

    He pulled a face, hesitating. “He didn’t,” he answered, a little confused. “They’re not bad, it not like he fucking drew blood, or whatever.”

    The nail of Connor’s thumb pressed lighting in the middle of one of the welts, high on his chest. Gavin took a surprised breath, his eyes fluttering for a moment.

    “Proper aftercare is essential for a sub after—”

    “Alright, hold the fuck up.” Gavin’s hand pressed on Connor’s chest, a steady weight. “Who said I was a sub?” His eyes narrowed dubiously, but Connor just looked at him.

    “Just looking at you paints a very specific picture,” Connor told him, matter-of-fact. “Coupled with the fact that I find it very hard to believe that my brother would possibly let  _ you _ fuck  _ him _ , I have to draw a conclusion.”

    Gavin scowled at him. “I’m not a sub, alright?” he grouched defensively, grabbing the sheets with the hand not resting on Connor’s body.

    “Okay,” Connor conceded. “Nonetheless. He should have taken care of you.” His hand smoothed up Gavin’s forearm, coming to grip at his elbow. His eyes were so soft as he leaned in to kiss Gavin’s mouth, slow and sweet. “He should have soothed all these marks.” His hand drifted up Gavin’s chest, ghosting over the welts. He pressed on his clavicle until Gavin moved with him, leaning back into the mattress with a tired sigh. Gavin let his hand drop to his stomach, scratching at his soft skin with the side of his thumbnail.

    Connor’s hands were warm when he brought them up to frame Gavin’s face. He tilted his head to the side so he could mouth slowly up his jawbone, and then begin down his neck.

    “You looked out of it when I came home. How long had it been since?”

    Gavin had to screw his eyes shut and really think for a second, trying to count up the minutes from when he had stumbled into the shower, dazed and sated, aching subtly. “Two hours?” It was a shoddy guess, really. He had been in bed long enough for his hair to completely dry, and the sun to finish setting, that’s really all he knew.

    The sound from Connor’s mouth was low and disapproving. His hand rubbed down Gavin’s side, tucking just under his lower back. “He should have held you until you fell asleep,” he declared, voice quiet, just this side of reverent. He washed Gavin’s chest in kisses, and Gavin had little more to do than hold the bed sheets, trace the warm skin of Connor’s shoulder. “Made sure you felt good, didn’t drop.”

    “‘m  _ fine _ ,” Gavin protested weakly. Connor’s huff of breath was soft over Gavin’s skin, but it sounded something skin to a scoff, to him.

    Connor’s hands dropped down and smoothed up and down Gavin’s thighs.

    There was a swooping feeling in his stomach and Gavin made a small sound, savoring the tingle under his skin. “Connor.” Oh. The name slipped from his lips so easily, it felt so good, so right from his mouth.

    He looked up to Gavin, his head cocked a bit. His fingers danced on his back of Gavin’s thigh.

    Gavin wanted to fuck him -  _ God _ , he wanted to.

_ But. _

    “I can’t fuck you tonight.” It pained him just to say it, but it left him open. It’s not an  _ I don’t want this _ , it’s a  _ next time. _ “I’m tired, Connor.” He tacked on his name just for the sake of saying it.

    Connor frowned. He shifted, his hands leaving Gavin’s body as he moved to prop himself up above Gavin on his elbows. “That’s not the point of this,” he said. “The goal isn’t sex or an orgasm, here.” He said it so casually that Gavin felt warmth prickling his cheekbones and spreading down his neck. “It’s to make sure you recover, and the stress didn’t take too much out of you.” He shifted up so that he was straddling Gavin’s thighs once more. He took Gavin’s hand and unthreaded his fingers from the sheets. He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s palm. “It’s to make sure you feel appreciated.” He licked a stripe from the heel of his palm, all the way up his pinkie. “Loved.”

    Gavin’s chest lurched with a caught breath. His hand shook in Connor’s grip.

    “Will you let me do this for you, Gavin?” Connor asked against his skin. Gavins eyes slipped shut and he shuddered a breath.

     “ _ Please _ .”

    The night melted on into a series of gentle touches and sweet words. The praise made Gavin’s head swim, the soft hands made tears spring to his eyes. The quilt was shoved from the bed, as warm as Gavin had become, there would be no need of it. Connor was heavy and reassuring above him, and Gavin savored every fucking inch of hot skin skimming over his own.

    The marks Connor left were faint. Some marks covered over his brother’s, but he wasn’t near as aggressive about it all; he hadn’t even tried to mark Gavin until he asked directly, pulled his mouth down to his skin and asked for it.

    Connor went until Gavin’s eyes drooped. And then, he shut the lamp off on the bedside table and tucked himself behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around him. The affirmations never stopped. They filled Gavin’s chest like a balloon. He just prayed that it wouldn’t pop.

    He drifted off in Connor’s arms, reveling in the gentle warmth spread around them like a thick blanket.

    Gavin woke up to the patter of rain against the window pane. He picked his head up, face twisted grumpily. He squinted at the window and the overcast sky beyond the pane.

    And then he noticed the sill, and how water was dripping down the wall under it.

    He cursed and slipped out from under the blankets. The muscles in his lower back pulled, and he shivered at the cold, but he was mostly okay beyond the faint throb of morning wood.

    The fucking sill, on the other hand? Connor must have left the window open the night before, and now the rain water was dripping in, wetting the carpet below.

    He took Connor’s bath towel and sopped up the mess on the sill and shut the window, locking it in place. He dropped the towel to the carpet and pressed it into the puddle, soaking up some of the water.

    A sleepy noise popped up from the bed, and Gavin looked back to see Connor watching him. He was sat on the edge of the bed, one foot tucked under the opposite thigh. “I must have forgotten it,” he said, wincing as he looked at the wet towel.

    Gavin grunted. “Guess so.” He trailed off, looking away when Connor took his lip between his teeth. Gavin rubbed his hands on the outside of his thighs, shifting the material of his underwear. He could feel himself flush down to his shoulders, gradually spreading. It almost felt like the awkward tension in the air between them.

    Connor stood up from the bed and neared him. He hooked an arm under Gavin’s so he could run a hand comfortingly between his shoulder blades. “How do you feel?”

     It was a generic question, really. Connor had asked him something of that caliber hundreds of times, when he was hung over, after a fight - but never after a very confusing night of not-sex used to recover from sex with Connor’s older brother.

    “I’m fine,” he said, running his chin down Connor’s neck, letting his stubble catch and drag. “I liked it, last night.”

    The smile in Connor’s voice was obvious and bright. “I’m glad,” he said. “I did, too.” He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s temple. “You are spectacular.”

    Gavin snorted, pulling back. “The fuck kind of complement is that?” he questioned. “Spectacular.” He repeated the word in a rough mockery of Connor’s voice.

    “Breathtaking.”

    Gavin paused, blinking. “Huh?”

    “Arousing. So  _ fucking _ hot,” Connor’s voice dropped in tone and Gavin couldn’t help how his breath picked up. “I have more, do you want me to go on? Tell you everything I thought about while my mouth was on you-.”

    “Shut the fuck up,” Gavin ordered, the red stain in his cheeks deepening into a richer color. “Stop saying stupid shit.”

    Connor smirked. Gavin felt his stomach drop to his toes in  _ all _ of the best ways. There was a throbbing low in his gut  that Gavin didn’t even want to address. It made him hunger, made him want.

    “I was going to talk about how I thought about blowing you.” Connor went right on, beaming down at Gavin. “I was thinking about how I wanted you to fuck my throat, make me choke.”

    Gavin barely kept from choking, himself. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Connor.” His eyes squeezed shut and he dropped his forehead down so he could hide his face in Connor’s neck. His hands settled heavily on Connor’s hips, rubbing circles into his hip bones.

    “Yesterday, you were going to tell me something Nines said about me.” Connor’s hand drifted down his back and came to rest just above the swell of his ass. “What was it?”

    Gavin frowned, trying to recall what Connor was talking about. He had to sort through and push past memories he’d much rather have lingered on, like how Connor’s mouth felt on him, his gentle hands, Nines handing him the lube and telling him to fuck himself on his fingers and get himself ready-

_     Fuck _ .

    “He said that…” he trailed off, not really knowing how what he had to say would be received.

    “You can tell me,” he assured him, his fingers inching lower, just dipping into his crack.

    “He says that you look at me like you want to eat me.”

    Connor hummed, his fingers pushing under the waistband of his underwear. “He isn’t wrong,” he murmured hot in Gavin’s ear.

    “I think I also called you called you a slut, but I might not be remembering correctly.”

    Gavin jolted in surprise, dropping his hands from Connor, not daring to look behind him yet. He watched the playful look on Connor’s face morph into something more like annoyance. His eyebrow lifted a little as he looked over Gavin’s shoulder to his brother. Gavin turned, opening himself up to be able to look as well.

    Nines was standing in the doorway, his hand still twisted in the doorknob. He didn’t look amused.

    Connor cocked his head at him. Gavin glanced back to see the thoughtful pout to his lips. “Not wrong,” he conceded. “Rude, maybe, but not wrong.” He looked at Nines and smirked. “You look upset.”

    Nines released the doorknob and it twisted back into place with a loud sound. He stalked into the room, stopping just before Connor’s bed. “I don’t usually take well to sharing my toys, Con.”

    Connor’s hands found Gavin’s body again, rubbing his palms from his sides to his front. “You certainly don’t take very good care of them, either,” he snarked. “He was practically dropping, and you were determinedly  _ not _ with him.” Connor pressed his mouth to Gavin’s shoulder and he could feel the frown there.

    Nines hummed, looking over Gavin, taking in his state of undress and his tented boxers. ( _ Gavin cursed himself and wondered how he could escape the room still virtually still intact _ .) “Maybe I wasn’t talking about Gavin,” he mused aloud.

_ Oh _ .

    Connor laughed, a stark contrast to the sudden pick up of Gavin’s heart, the twitch of his cock, the slew of  _ thoughts _ and dangerous ideas flashing before his eyes.

    “Grow up,” Connor teased, seemingly oblivious to Gavin’s sudden crisis.

    Holy  _ shit _ , how was he supposed to get out of this room?

    “I think you ought to try again,” Connor went on, hooking his chin over Gavin’s shoulder. “Treat him right this time.”

    Nines looked contemplative. He rounded the corner of the mattress and sat down facing them. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you, Con.” He leaned back on his hands, taking every detail of them. He met Gavin’s eyes and smirked, all sharp and knowing.  _ I told you so, _ it said. “It seems like I interrupted something.”

    “I feel more like I’m interrupting, than anything,” Gavin piped up, drawing Nines’ eyes to him. “Do you need the room? I can vacate, stick a sock on the knob, you know. Jerk off on the couch or something.” His breath caught as Nines slipped off the bed and stood up. “M-Maybe.” He cleared his throat, barrelling over his cracked word. “Maybe find a corner and watch.”

    Nines’ smirk pulled up until Gavin caught a glimpse of his teeth. Connor’s hands gripped at his hips and ground himself into Gavin’s ass. Connor’s exhale was shaky and hot against the back of Gavin’s neck, and Gavin had to fight to remain standing tall, looking Nines’ in the eye.

    “I’m sure you’d just love that,” he teased, brow quirking up. “What? You want to watch me pound Connor’s ass?” Connor made a small moan behind Gavin, murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like a  _ please _ . “See me fuck him until he can’t even remember how to speak?”

_ “S-Shit _ ,” Gavin groaned. Connor’s hips moved against his ass, and Gavin only wanted more.

    “Maybe I don’t even have to fuck him that hard,” Nines went on. He reached over Gavin’s shoulder so he could cup Connor’s jaw in his hand. Gavin shifted, twisting so he could watch the way Nines hooked his thumb into the side of Connor’s mouth, stretching his lips deliciously. Connor’s tongue laved at the nail of his thumb, and Gavin felt like he might faint right there.

    But then Nines just kept fucking  _ talking. _

    “If we let Gavin fuck your pretty little mouth, it’d happen in no time.”

    Connor practically melted behind Gavin, leaning against him. His voice was shaky and garbled around the finger in his mouth. He already sounded undone.  _ “Nines.” _

    Gavin’s breath was heavy. His eyes were wide and constantly flicking back and forth between Connor and Nines, not wanting to miss a single detail.

    “Take off your clothes, Con,” Nines told him. Connor was instantly away from Gavin, tugging his tee over his head and shucking his underwear. He let them pool on the floor, and Gavin watched Nines frown at him. “Don’t make a mess,” he scolded. “You know where clothes go.”

    Connor’s flush was deep and rosy. Gavin wanted to feel the heat of it against his inner thighs. He made a strangled sound as Connor bent to pick his things up and carry them across the room, bare as the day he was born.

    “Eyes up here, Gavin,” Nines said, snapping his fingers near Gavin’s ear, “didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare?”

    And Gavin had a goddamn  _ plethora _ of snappy comebacks to that one, but Nines hooked two fingers in his boxer-briefs and yanked them down in one smooth motion as he pressed his mouth to Gavin’s. He licked into Gavin’s mouth as he pushed his underwear down his thighs to pool around his ankles. Gavin groaned into Nines’ mouth as Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock and stroked him.

    Gavin’s hands scrambled for purchase, pulling Nines’ body closer to him, grabbing every inch of skin he could. He didn’t get to look, last time. He may as well have been blindfolded, all he saw was the shiny metal of the refrigerator reflecting his eyes back to him.

    Breathing hard and trying to keep his hips from jerking, he slid his hands up Nine’s body, dragging his shirt with them. He was surprised when Nines let go of Gavin and hooked an elbow into the hem of his shirt so he could strip himself of it. He tossed it across the room, and it landed noisily, with Connor muttering a soft curse as he chased after it.

    Nines’ hand slid down Gavin’s back, bypassing his ass and just hooking under his lower thigh. He hiked his leg up, freeing Gavin from the boxer-briefs tangled around his ankles to hook around Nines’ hips and proceeded to grind against him mercilessly.

    Gavin shouted a curse, his back arching as his hips worked. He wrapped an arm around Nines’ shoulders and rocked up to his toes, trying to get as close as possible. Nines’s arm slipped under Gavin’s ass, and it looked like he had much the same idea, so Gavin hitched his other leg up and locked his ankles together.

    “Fuck, fuck, wait, I need-,” Gavin readjusted himself and Nines bounced him up higher. Gavin let out a breathy sigh, nodding blearily. He dipped again, trusting Nines to hold him up as he grabbed Nines’ face to kiss him again.

    He only came back up for breath when Connor’s hand traced over his calf. He looked up through unfocused eyes as Connor unlocked his legs, took the boxers still hooked over his left ankle and balled them up in his hand. He held Gavin’s left leg and nipped at the sensitive skin over his ankle, soothing it over with his tongue afterwards.

    Gavin gripped Nines’ hair and jerked forward reflexively, muscles tensing as he pressed Nines’ face into his chest. Connor guided his leg back around Nines’ waist and smiled cheekily at Gavin. Gavin spared him one last glance before returning to Nines’ mouth, hot and sweet.

    “Nines,” Connor prodded. Gavin cracked open his eyes to find Connor mouthing at the nape of Nines’ neck, laving his tongue around a silver ball of a nape piercing. He came around and stretched up on his toes so he could reach Gavin enough to kiss him. “I want to suck him off,” he told his brother, Gavin’s upper lip stretched out and pinched tight between Connor’s teeth.

    Gavin groaned. He was carried away from Connor, his lip scraping between Connor’s teeth. He almost demanded that Nines carry him back to Connor, or to let him down so that he could go back, feel Connor’s mouth on him, hot and eager,  _ fuck _ -

    He was dropped on the bed unceremoniously. Nines kissed him fully, dragging his palms up and down his arms before pulling away. “Scoot up,” he said, straightening up again.

    Gavin tripped over himself, slipping on the sheets in his hurry. He situated himself on the bed and stuffed Connor’s pillow behind his head. He watched Connor look over him, teething into his bottom lip. Nines caught his eyes across the room and he watched the older man kick his pants off, leaving them in a pile near Connor’s desk. Gavin almost called him out on it.  _ Almost _ . He stopped at the last minute as Nines looked at him and then glanced towards his brother. The heat in his gaze burned, almost like Gavin could feel it all the way on the bed.

    He didn’t want to fuck this up, he realized.

    Connor kneed onto the bed, and Gavin’s attention snapped back to him.

    “Turn over for me,” he said. “Up on your knees.”

    He was sad to lose the sight, but Gavin did as he was told. He pressed his face into Connor’s pillow and inhaled briefly, drowning in the scent of his shampoo. He shifted his weight up onto his elbows and hung his head down, trying to catch a glimpse as Connor lay down on his back and shifted underneath Gavin. He lifted his hips higher so Connor could get his mouth comfortably around the tip of Gavin’s dangling erection. Gavin shuddered and huffed a huge breath as the wet warmth of Connor’s mouth closed around him.

    “ _ Oh _ , fuck, Connor,” he moaned, low in his throat. Pleased with the reaction, Connor hummed and took him deeper, coaxing him into shifting  his hips a bit lower. Gavin must have blanked out for a second, because all he could fathom was the vibration in his throat and the  _ lovely _ suction around him. He shifted his weight onto one arm so he could reach Connor’s head and thread his fingers through his hair, tugging when something felt good.

    “Are the condoms still on top of your shelf?” Nines asked his brother. Gavin couldn’t see him, just dropped his head back down to the pillow, groaning.

    Connor pulled off him with a  _ pop _ , shifting so his hair tangled and tugged against Gavin’s fingers. “In the second drawer of the desk, actually,” he said, voice hinting at the possibility of becoming hoarse. “I changed out the box and just stuck them in there.”

    Nines made an affirmative sound and Connor went right back to Gavin’s cock.

    Gavin couldn’t really account for what happened next. He kept his fingers tight in Connor’s hair and clenched his teeth around his pillow. Connor would pull back to breathe, or to curse, or to mention something to his brother. Sometimes, he would rub up the back of Gavin’s thigh, hand at an awkward angle from his position. It was an intimate touch, soothing, thoughtful.

    It made Gavin bite his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

    “You look so good like this,” Nines murmured. The words were muffled, like it wasn’t something Gavin was supposed to be able to hear. “You take him so well, Con, practicaly gagging for it.”

    Connor made the sound Gavin so wanted to make himself.

    “You’re so wet. I wonder if you could get off just from Gavin fucking your mouth.”  _ Fuck _ , oh God, how could Gavin get Nines stop talking. “You just live for getting used, don’t you?” Connor tensed underneath Gavin, and he wanted to know if it was from the words, or something he was doing that Gavin just wasn’t privy to. Every word, however indirect, went straight to Gavin’s gut, wrenching that coil tighter and tighter until he feared he’d snap.

    Gavin took his hand back from Connor’s hair and bit at the webbing between his thumb and his forefinger, sucking harshly on the skin there. His knee slipped in the sheets and he scrambled to right himself.

    “What do you think, Gavin?” Nines sounded farther down, now, like he was kneeling next to the bed. A slight moment of mental calculation, and Gavin figured that would put him in the prime position between Connor’s legs. Gavin let himself picture it; Nines’ head caged in by his brother’s thighs, licking him open and tasting him.

    He groaned, releasing his hand before his canines broke skin. He came down Connor’s throat, mouth dropped open in a silent yell, his voice stolen from him. Connor’s hand skimmed up Gavin’s body as far as he could reach. Gavin met him halfway and twined their fingers together as Gavin rode out the aftershocks.

    Gavin carefully lifted off of Connor and twisted on shaky knees so he could collapse on his side next to Connor. He breathed through the floaty feeling spreading down his body, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest, trying to remember how to refocus his eyes.

     A hand dropped onto the hollow of his hip and he had to fight not to push it off of him. He felt stupid for reacting so strongly to a fucking orgasm.

    He tangled his fingers with theirs instead, not knowing whether it belonged to Connor or Nines. He squeezed their hand in his, not really registering the slick between their palms.

    The bed dipped and their were suddenly fingers in Gavin’s hair, smoothing his fringe away from his eyes. Gavin blinked twice before Connor’s face came into view, his eyes earnest.

    “You did so well,” he praised, voice full of pride. “Thank you so much.” His voice was rough.  _ Wrecked _ . Something clicked into place in his chest when he realized that  _ he _ did that to Connor. He put that smile on his face, he caused the pride in his voice. “Good boy, Gavin.” He pressed a kiss to his brow, just above his eyelid and Gavin’s eyes slipped shut for a moment, letting the warmth from the praise spread through him, slow and sweet like honey.

    When the world became bit more clear, Gavin realized that the hand in his belonged to Nines. Gavin cracked his eyes open to look at him. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Nines’ hand, pulling Nines’ eyes to him. “I want to watch you two,” he said. His voice cracked, but he didn’t attempt to fix it over.

    Connor’s smile was brilliant, shining down on him. He kissed Gavin and he groaned at the taste on his lips.

    Nines kissed his knuckles before releasing his hand and slipped off the bed so he could climb back on and situate himself, sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. Connor squeezed Gavin’s hand, but his eyes were on his brother, taking in a sharp breath.

    Gavin shifted, trying to take in and memorize every detail. The rain hadn’t lessened in the slightest. The window provided a soft light that made the curve of Connor’s back look divine, something worthy of angels and Greek sculptures, dotted with moles and freckles at random intervals. It made Gavin want to map out each inch of his body, to memorize each point and know them by name.

    Nines, for once, didn’t speak. He looked into Connor’s eyes with a startling intensity. Connor’s thumbs swept over his brother’s collarbones, staring back with a soft smile. Gavin couldn’t look away as Nines pulled Connor down for a kiss. Soft, eager.

    Connor straddled his brother and rolled his hips. Nines shuttered a little breath. Nines’ hand gradually made its way down Connor’s chest, taking a fleeting second to sweep the pad of his thumb over the slanting scars crossing his chest before going farther, dipping down. Gavin’s angle prevented him from seeing Nines’ fingers in any way but in Connor’s reaction.

    His jaw dropped, huffing messily against Nines’ mouth, whining deep in his throat. Gavin watched Nines’ wrist pump and the tendon in his arm flare. He moved up the bed, kneeling not too far from them. Gavin watched, mouth watering as Nines stroked Connor, unable to tear his eyes away. Nines hand slipped from Connor and smoothed down his thigh.

    In an unexpected move, Connor grabbed Gavin’s wrist and brought Gavin’s hand up to his mouth. He licked at his palm before guiding it lower. Connor’s hips jerked and he gave Gavin a watery smile as he stroked Gavin’s hand over his cock.. He whined when Gavin began touching him of his own accord and tilted his body so he could lean into Gavin to kiss him. He pulled away with a keen. He bent over, pressing his forehead against Nines’ jaw, tensing tightly.

    “Fuck me,” he groaned. “I need it, Nines, I need you to fuck me.” His voice was quiet and rough in his brother’s ear, but Gavin heard it loud and clear.

    “Gavin,” Nines said, his voice catching the slightest bit. “There’s a condom somewhere on the bed.”

    He nodded surely, receiving his mission clear as day. He took his hand back from Connor, who protested the loss, and began looking over the bedspread for the missing foil packet.

    It had fallen to the floor on the side of the bed near the window. He leaned over the side of the mattress and snatched it from the carpet, sparing a glance out the window. A crack of lightning flashed just as Connor moaned. Gain could see his head dip forward in his peripherals.

    He felt the rumble of thunder in his body as he crawled back up to join them.

    Nines freed his hand from Connor so he could sink a hand into Gavin’s hair and pull him closer so he could mouth at Gavin’s jaw. Connor sat back on Nines’ thighs, panting as he went to finger himself.

    “Put it on me?” Nines asked, nipping at his jaw over a bruise from yesterday, making it twinge.

    Who the fuck was Gavin to refuse?

    It was an awkward struggle, trying to get into the small space between their bodies to get the condom on Nines’ dick and Gavin cursed his shaking hands that made the whole thing more awkward than he thought it should be.

    When he finally finished rolling it all the way down the length, Nines stroked his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands at his nape. “Good boy,” he praised, smile sharp and hot.

    Gavin’s stomach swooped and his eyelashes fluttered for a moment. He cursed colorfully on an exhale. Nines tugged on the back of his hair once more before he took his hands back and looked again at Connor.

    Connor scootchedforward and lifted himself up, bracing his hands on Nines’ shoulders. His fingers gleamed wetly in the light of the window and Gavin had to hold himself back from snatching them up in order to lick them clean.

    The urge didn’t subside when Connor’s nails dug into the muscle of Nines’ shoulders, or when he lifted himself back up to find a rhythm. Connor’s jaw dropped at the stretch, but he was silent besides his heaving breath. Nines kissed up Connor’s neck, stroking at Connor’s growth, prying a keen from Connor’s throat.

    Connor’s left hand curled into the hair at Nines’ nape and held tight. He pressed the heel of his palm into Nines’ shoulder tensely before crooking his elbow over instead, dangling his hand in the air near Gavin.

    The sound that he made when Gavin took his fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over him had Gavin caught. Connor’s eyes connected with Gavin’s, tears gathering at the corners. A jerk of Nines’ hips and he groaned, his fingers crooking and pushing down on Gavin’s tongue in reflex. Gavin gagged, but swallowed and righted himself. Saliva dribbled down his chin, but he didn’t care much to wipe it off.

    When Connor came, his eyes rolled back and he ground down on Nines’ erratically, all rhythm forgotten as he rode through it. Gavin pulled his fingers from Connor’s mouth before he choked on them, and Connor lifted off of Nines with shaking thighs. He panted heavily against his brother’s shoulder, muttering nonsense Gavin couldn’t really pick out. His hand moved sluggishly up and down Nines’ cock, aiming to finish him off.

    Gavin gently prodded Connor into letting go of Nines and removing him from his brother’s lap, tucking him into Nines’ side instead.

    Nines brought his hand up and ran his nails along the hair on Gavin’s nape. Gavin looked up to him with heated eyes. “Can I blow you?” he asked, point blank. No reason in beating around the bush, what with Nines ready and desperate for release.

    “ _ Yes _ ,” was the answer he got, along with a gentle tug to the back of his neck, pulling him down. Gavin propped himself up on his forearms and made quick work of pulling the condom from Nines’ length. He didn’t waste much time, licking from base to tip in a broad stroke of his tongue. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked for a moment hollowing out his cheeks.

    Nines groaned a curse, trying to grab at the too-short strands at the back of his neck. He scraped his nails up his scalp instead.

    Connor hummed brokenly, his voice catching around nothing. “You take him so well,” he said. Gavin made a sound and it vibrated up Nines’ cock. “Oh, fuck, Gavin, you’re so beautiful like this.” He sounded so earnest, so reverent that Gavin’s chest hurt. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling the drag of Nines’ cock in his throat and trying not to let the words settle in his heart.

    He focused on the sounds that came as he bobbed his head, as he pulled off and licked at the tip, hearing the wonderful tone of Connor’s voice, but never focusing on the words.

    He barely registered it when Nines came, save for his mouth suddenly filling up and the very intense and immediate need to swallow before he choked himself. Nines’ hips jerked, and Gavin tried very hard to suck him through it, pulling off when he began to twitch from overstimulation. 

    Sitting up, Gavin watched the lovely stretch of Nines’ neck as his head tilted back. The tendon in Nines’ jaw flared as his teeth bit together, grinding with nothing between them. He took a deep breath through his nose and released the tension, relaxing heavily against the headboard.

    Slowly, Connor turned to Nines and melted against him, wrapping around him like a warm summer’s rain. A soft relief, a yearning met.

    This wasn’t something Gavin thought he should interrupt. He sniffed and wiped at his mouth, stretching out one of his legs to hook over the edge of the bed, ready to scoot off, but Nines caught his upper arm, stopping him short.

    “Come here,” he said.

    Gavin hesitated only until Connor turned his head to see what the fuss was about. He took in Gavin’s position and reached his hand out for him. Gavin took his hand and followed Nines’ direction until he was pressed against Nines’ side, holding Connor’s hand with their fingers intertwined.

    They stayed like that for a while, relaxed and sated, listening to the lullaby of the droplets against the window pane. A soft rumble of thunder rolled over the distance and Gavin let out a soft breath.

    “I could really use some breakfast.” Connor’s voice was muffled as his cheek was smushed against his brother’s shoulder.

    Nines snorted and Gavin’s reply was in the form of a very convenient growl of his stomach. “That’s that,” Nines sighed. He patted the outside of Connor’s thigh. “We’ll go somewhere after we get cleaned up.”

    Gavin hummed, grinning. “Yeah, well you’re payin’.”

    Connor laughed and croaked out, “Seconded.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not become a series bc i have Other things i wanted to write that didn't really fit into this fic. idk we'll see, h a h.
> 
> thanks, penny for reading through this and beta'ing it for me, and max for feeding this with hcs and validation <33
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com)


End file.
